


本能回溯

by verderblich



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Jill, Alpha Nicholai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Omega Carlos, Tentacles, unforeseen heating
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: #Omega 卡洛斯，有很多关于卡洛斯过去的私设，有追踪者诱导发情的描写#今天尼古拉当工具人了吗？当了。
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira/Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev
Kudos: 15





	本能回溯

被人从后面捏住脖子，强硬地按在墙上的感觉并不好受，尤其当卡洛斯意识到另一具同样结实的躯体在自己身上投下的影子能够将他完全笼罩在其中。同类的体温从背后缓缓逼近的感觉变得有点怪异，以往并肩作战留下的安全感还残存了一点，但是让他战栗的危机感像一把尖刀一样扎进他的神经。他失去了主动权，从猎手变成了任人宰割的羊羔。

怎么会有人喜欢这种感觉呢？卡洛斯咬紧了牙，却不能控制自己身体下意识的亢奋的颤抖。这就是Omega们每月都要忍受的感觉吗？

他从未如此清楚地感知到尼古拉箍在他胸前的手臂上起伏的肌肉到底可以意味着什么。那些肌肉随着尼古拉身体的移动收缩舒张，仿佛一条会呼吸的巨蟒缠在他身上。他见过那只手扛起火箭弹重机枪，将普通人轮过身前摔出去两米，在练习场打斗时他见过那只手青筋突出——尼古拉用他的手臂死命向下勒紧卡洛斯的脖子，而卡洛斯用腿绞死尼古拉的头，两个人都在比试谁会最先让对方窒息。那个时候卡洛斯只能够感受到战意在自己心中高涨，顺着血液一路燃烧到头顶。可是现在，Omega信息素毁掉了一切。现在他在这只象征着力量的手臂下浑身僵硬，体内一面的自己拼命想要反抗，一面的自己却无法自制地想要靠近。

他黏在自己脖子上的头发被撩开。卡洛斯能感觉到尼古拉将他的鼻子探进自己的颈间，细细地嗅着什么，温热的鼻息让他一瞬间几乎不能动弹。他贴身衣服的领口处被撩起，然后是尼古拉的手，贴着他脊柱处的沟壑滑了进去。来自俄罗斯男人的体温很低，和他国家的天气一样寒冷。

“嘿。”卡洛斯哑着嗓子出声，不安地动了动，佯装出自己只是担心任务的进程，但是他已经无法想预想的那样控制自己声音中的情欲了，“你给我做个标记就行。上面还有更多的平民等待我们的救援。”

贴在他后背上的男人静默了几秒，紧接着是一声轻笑。尼古拉对着他的侧颈哈了口气，懒洋洋地在上面留下一个牙印。这个咬吻不轻不重。男人尖锐的虎牙带来了一点刺痛，然后刺痛转化为电流一样的快感，一直爬到他紧绷的鼠蹊处。

“我没有想到你居然这么没常识——士兵，你的父母当初有好好给你上性教育课吗？”

尼古拉语气里的轻浮激怒了他。卡洛斯锁紧眉头，咧开嘴唇刚想要反击，但是俄罗斯人抽出曾经抚摸他背肌的手，握住他的脖子挤压他的颈侧。他肌腱下正是一道几乎已经和卡洛斯颈线重合的伤疤，摸起来像个平面。

“你的Omega腺体被切除了。我倒是想要快速给你一个标记，毕竟任务中发情对大家来说都不方便不是吗。”尼古拉说，俄罗斯浓重的口音也掩饰不住他声音里的嘲讽，“你当然可以自主选择，卡洛斯——是在这里被我操一顿，让我的信息素中和你正在沸腾的Omega激素，或者你也可以选择照常任务，然后被街上那个怪物变成那些活死人中的一员，都是你一句话的事儿。”

操。卡洛斯闭上了眼。操。

他没有想过在切除了自己的腺体的七年后，他会经历omega本能的回溯。

还是在一个肮脏潮湿，隔壁车厢坐满了被救援平民的地铁站内。

<>

卡洛斯的腺体很久以前就切除了，远在他第一次发情期到来之前，因此，卡洛斯从未真正体会过作为一个Omega的感觉。今天之前，“Omega”“发情期”和“Alpha”那些词对卡洛斯来说只是模糊的概念。因为只有Omega腺体才能刺激一个Omega的性成熟。某种意义上卡洛斯从未成熟过。

那是个小手术。卡洛斯对此唯一的记忆是，有一天家里突然来了个穿着脏兮兮外套的陌生人，提着一个锈迹斑斑的小盒子。他对当时晒得汗津津，黑黝黝黏糊糊的卡洛斯很是耐心，给了他块蓝色的糖精块，让他在床边坐下来，束起散落在脖子周围的卷毛。还是个小孩子的卡洛斯乖乖坐下，在他的爸妈的注视下，陌生人从小盒子里面取出了两把小刀，有些发黄的纱布和小镊子。他的脖子被浅浅地割开一道口子，流了点血，但是意外地不疼。陌生人在他脖子上捣鼓了几下，“咕叽”，用小镊子拉出一条细细窄窄的肉块。他在卡洛斯的脖子上缠了几圈纱布，将镊子递到卡洛斯眼前。

“这是你的Omega腺体。”陌生人说，“你以后再也不能成为一个Omega了。你想要留着它吗？”

卡洛斯盯着他眼前带着血腥气的肉块，只觉得脖子有点痒。他挠挠头，并不明白这位陌生男人在说些什么。他的爸妈看上去倒是松了一口气。他们拉开门，给了卡洛斯几块钢镚，让他跑出去玩。已经感到有点无聊的卡洛斯立刻蹿了出去。现在才是中午，他还有时间和男孩子们打打架。

所以他也没有想过自己一个已经切除了腺体的Omega，会在成年之后，在活死人之地和燃烧的街道上，迎来自己第一次的发情期。

这应该是保护伞公司的策略。他们给追踪者配备了强烈的生物诱导素。接近它的人，无论是Omega还是Alpha，有很大几率会陷入热潮袭来的紊乱，更方便追踪者狩猎它的目标。遇见追踪者前，卡洛斯只是在街上清理丧尸，为他们找到的平民开出一条路。那个庞然大物横冲直撞地冲过来，只是路过，但是卡洛斯的身体已经先一步捕捉到无味的生物诱导素。当时卡洛斯正在用冲锋枪清理丧尸。他只觉得双腿忽然发软，几块散落在街道上的残破瓦砾，竟然将他绊了个踉跄——离他最近的丧尸差点就把腥臭的口水滴在他头发上。

他支撑着回到地铁站，没有让队友们看出他虚弱的样子。卡洛斯也不清楚他这份突如其来的虚弱感是从何而来。逐渐加重的头晕，从腹中升起的灼烧感，摇摆不稳不停使唤的腿，让他将这些症状的原因归结于昨天晚上他吃得那个过期了三天的沙丁鱼罐头。他在地铁车厢内找了个角落，撑着枪闭上眼，希望几分钟的小憩能够让他恢复体力。

但是接下来的一些清醒梦，终于让卡洛斯意识到他的状况不仅仅是食物中毒。

说是清醒梦，更可能是幻觉，追踪者身上的生物诱导素不仅仅让Omega和Alpha们陷入混乱的热潮期，还引诱他的猎物走向他们的猎手。

卡洛斯突然看见追踪者那张人皮和肌肉分离的脸，就近在咫尺，它产满黑色绑带的畸形手臂握住了自己的腰部，像是小孩抓兔子一样囚禁住了自己。他能够感受到自己军裤的布料下，有类似软体动物的足腕在缓缓蠕动。它们的吸盘缠绕着在卡洛斯的腰间，缓慢色情地摩擦他股间。追踪者的脸离得更近，他——

卡洛斯是在惊吓中醒来的，感觉自己被无处逃避的闷热包围。他敞开防弹衣和衣领，往里面扇了点凉风，然后他的乳头就因为这么点刺激挺立了起来，而他居然下意识地想要捏住他的乳尖，直到他在椅子上蜷缩成一团，脸埋在膝间无声地高潮，直到他的脚后跟因为快感抽筋。

“奥利维拉。”

冷不丁地，卡洛斯听见了尼古拉的声音。他的手已经下意识地放在了枪上。即使他转过头去时警觉的神情明显，尼古拉并不紧张。他靠在车厢的自动门门口，一副饶有兴趣的样子，从上而下打量着卡洛斯汗湿的脸，抓住枪柄青筋暴露的手，和小麦色皮肤下奔涌的脆弱的血红色。他看上去多么像一颗刚刚经过阳光曝晒，逐渐泛红的苹果。更可贵的是他脸上那种茫然纯洁的神情，那种完全对自己状况一无所知的游离感。

“你这是发情了吗。”

这是卡洛斯第一次直面发情这个概念。

<>

“要做点什么就快点，只要能够解决这个鬼发情期就行。”

卡洛斯闷声闷气地说。他现在也很难用平时的语调说话了，原因之一从他已经打颤的腿就能看出，第二是他的脸正贴在地铁车厢的墙壁上，底下就是一张宣传保护伞公司的海报。海报上保护伞公司发言人的脸正直阳光，但是尼古拉知道他多半清楚保护伞公司到底是个什么货色，知道得说不定比尼古拉还多。不清楚的只有他身下的这个小年轻，所以他现在贴着不知道被泼过什么已经变得污迹斑斑的墙壁上，虚弱挣扎地陷入神智不清的热潮。

尼古拉不想承认，但是他已经勃起了，正直直地戳在小家伙的屁股中间。

他并没有闻到Omega信息素的气味，但是他勃起了，这让整件事情都变得诡异起来。即使是Alpha，在他们的易感期之外，没有Omega信息素的诱导他们也很难真正为什么性奋。尼古拉当然操过那些传统意义上的美味多汁的Omega，当然和身下这个硬邦邦的，甚至连气味都没有的Omega相差甚远，可是他却勃起了。这是否象征着什么隐秘的吸引？

尼古拉心里嗤笑一声。

活在战火里的雇佣兵哪有那么多矫揉造作的情绪。他的内心很久之间就和西伯利亚平原上的冰雪和冻土下的白银沉淀在一起了。更有可能的是征服欲，征服一个和自己相同强壮，扛着RPG还能稳健跟上队伍的个体。是的，征服欲可以是另一种杂色的吸引，他觉得卡洛斯很有性吸引力可能不是一天两天的事，谁能拒绝一具有着南美阳光，活力四射的棕色年轻肉体？

他故意将嘴唇凑到离卡洛斯脖子上的伤疤很近，故意反复吸吮那块皮肉，模仿Alpha标记Omega的场景。这个时候卡洛斯终于有了一点Omega该有的样子。尼古拉摸进卡洛斯绿色防弹衣的底下，摸索他皮带的解扣。当然他的手也去了解扣之外的地方。扒下卡洛斯裤子之后，尼古拉轻轻松松解开自己裤子的前端，他的勃起就自动抵到卡洛斯双腿之间，蹭着那两团结实的臀肌。

然而尼古拉很快就意识到有什么不太对。他的阴茎抵着的地方虽然高热温暖，但是太干涩了。卡洛斯没能为即将到来的交配分泌保护两人的液体。

“妈的——”

尼古拉的咒骂引得卡洛斯回过了头。他的眼眶倒是完全湿润了，带着疲惫和情欲造成的肉红，和他粗犷体格不符的细密的睫毛根被完全打湿。他湿漉漉的黑色眼睛传递出来疑惑，好像还有一点受伤，看上去像是被主人突然踹了一脚的大型犬，只差下一秒呜咽出声。尼古拉不是心软的人，此刻也被看得有点罪恶感。

“我必须先用指头准备一下你。”他不得不对卡洛斯解释，毕竟对方在这方面真的还是个孩子，“你太干涩了，要是我强行进去我们都会受伤。”

尼古拉用手指推开那些紧实的，牢牢吸住他手掌的臀肉，将第一根指头送进卡洛斯的后穴。第一步总是最难的，尼古拉也预想到了，但是他还是没能预料那些皱褶能紧成这个样子，死死绞住了他的手指，推拒着他的入侵。他也不敢过分用力，手指处那些脆弱的粘膜几乎完全是干燥的，尼古拉感觉自己再往里捅一点，这块初次被开垦的处女地就要出血了。以往他不会在乎，但是现在？U.B.C.S不能再失去一个战力了。这也是为了他自己的性命着想。

在尼古拉努力把手指整根塞进去时，卡洛斯只是默默换了个姿势。尼古拉只能听见他不断加重的呼吸，既没有因为疼痛的呻吟也没有因为快感喘息。他原本有点推拒地搭在尼古拉手臂上的手也不知道什么时候已经移开，撑在墙壁上搭出一个三角，而卡洛斯整张脸都已经埋在了这个安全区中。

可是不只是因为羞耻。尼古拉凑近了一看，卡洛斯咬着自己小臂上那些线条分明的肌肉，一圈圈泛着水光的整整齐齐的牙印格外显眼。他应该是从自己手腕咬起的，咬到痛得不行再换下一个地方，就连U.B.C.S那双半护住他手腕的手套上面也已经布满不体面的咬痕，手腕处黑色的纤维被口水浸透。

“你可以叫出来的，他们听不见。”尼古拉在卡洛斯耳边说，而这只小狗狗的回应是咬紧了自己的手指。好，他想保留点尊严，一如既往天真的要死。尼古拉想，不过没作声。感觉到包裹他手指的肌肉软化了点，他拍拍卡洛斯的屁股，将手指尽力往深处送了送。

他应该是找到了卡洛斯的前列腺，因为卡洛斯忽然绷紧了身体，背挺直成一把拉紧了的弓，泄露出自开始以来的第一声喘息。他的腰摇晃几下，下意识地把自己的屁股往尼古拉手里送，但是意识到自己在做什么时又紧张地夹紧了尼古拉的手。一小股一小股通明的体液湿润了他留在卡洛斯体内的手，从洞口滴处，最终全部被他的掌心接住。

尼古拉把手抽出来，给卡洛斯看自己湿淋淋的手掌。

“做得好，士兵。”他故意把最后那个词咬得格外清楚，手掌抚摸过卡洛斯僵硬的背脊，给与来自年长者的安抚，将卡洛斯自己的体液涂抹在了上面。尼古拉再次摸了摸卡洛斯的洞口。那里现在已经完全松软湿润，已经不需要额外的扩张；他只需要贴着卡洛斯臀部的底部，贴着卡洛斯柔软的腿根，他就能直接将自己的整根阴茎埋进去，包括肿大的结。

尼古拉咬住卡洛斯的肩膀，慢慢插了进去。

卡洛斯整个人都在发抖，只能感受到自己被一点点打开的感觉。阴茎和手指还不一样，Alpha的结磨开他褶皱的方式让他感觉自己在被解刨，不过他暴露出来的血肉反而谄媚地裹住了解剖刀。他的手套被自己咬开了一个破口——意识到这个之后卡洛斯不得不松口。他不想一会儿面对队长的时候还要回答为什么自己消失了这么长时间，手套上的牙印都是哪里来的。

“哈……”

松开嘴的一瞬间，低喘和呻吟已经控制不住跑出来了。伏在他身后的尼古拉停了一下，然后更加起兴地分开他的腿根。尼古拉的阴茎已经插到底部了，顶着他最深处从未被人到达的部分慢慢研磨，好像一瞬间唤醒了什么他不知道器官，更多的快感暴风一样的袭击了他。

“操！”

卡洛斯沙哑地喊了一声，捶了下墙，但是这个动作只是让尼古拉的性器更加凶狠地撞上他体内的那个点。他的视野黑了一下，眼前的一切都变得模糊起来，天地好像翻了个个，他体内的内脏都好像要易位了。

“嘿嘿！”尼古拉扶住卡洛斯的腰。他的性器滑出去了一点，暴露在地铁站湿冷的空气里，这让他有点不爽。可是卡洛斯快要站不稳了，第一次发情就被一个成熟Alpha打开的快感已经将他淹没到了头顶。尼古拉不想在肮脏的地面上操他，却也不想一个人支撑卡洛斯的体重。

“你要站直，我一个人扶不动你。”尼古拉揽住卡洛斯的胸，扶起他来。卡洛斯恢复了一点神志，但是他现在腿根酸软，头脑眩晕，Omega的本能只想让他舒舒服服地蜷缩起来，倚靠着一个Alpha，在来自Alpha的亲吻和爱抚中享受完整个发情期。“你抓住这里。”卡洛斯听见尼古拉说。他感觉自己的膝盖接触到一个硬面，手被指引着抓住了冰冷的金属。他看不见背后尼古拉的影子，只能感受到他的手牢牢掐住了自己的肩膀。

“扶好了，士兵。”

卡洛斯跪在地铁座上，扶着把手被操。尼古拉没留余力，掐住他的肩膀把他往自己阴茎上钉，青紫的淤痕和之前RPG留下的印子重合在了一起，看起来像是什么独特的纹身。他非常喜欢从这个角度操卡洛斯，这样他能够俯视卡洛斯的上半身，能够着迷地欣赏他每次操进去时，卡洛斯背部上臂收缩舒张的肌肉，和卡洛斯因为快感抽动的包裹在皮靴里的小腿。卡洛斯一头卷发都打湿了，狼狈地贴在头皮上，看上去像是一只可怜兮兮的落水狗。他努力垂下头，好像这样能够把呻吟也一并压低，然而事实是，只要任何一个人打开这届车厢的车门，就能立刻注意到他低喘中无法掩饰的快要流出的情欲。

最后用力一耸，尼古拉在卡洛斯体内射了出来。白色的精液在尼古拉抽出阴茎后滴滴答答地流了下来，和卡洛斯射在椅背上的混合在了一起。卡洛斯呼了一口气，系上裤子慢慢站直。他看上去好了很多，至少那种岩浆一样的鲜红和被生理本能袭击额无措感已经从他脸上消退了。他逐渐恢复了对于自己身体的控制。

“……谢谢。”卡洛斯看着整理着他自己的尼古拉，张了张嘴，最后只想到这么说。这个时候无论说些什么都过于尴尬了。尼古拉看上去倒是不以为意，用纸团将全部的证据抹掉后，他忽然又凑近，在卡洛斯脖子处闻了闻。

“原来你还是有信息素的，毛茸茸的薄荷，虽然很淡。”尼古拉给了卡洛斯一个意味深长的眼神，“你还是再整理一下自己吧。”

卡洛斯又闻了闻自己，这才意识到自己闻起来像是在性激素里面打了好几个滚。浸透了的紧身衣，被咬破的手套，乱糟糟的头发，就算是从丧尸堆里面冲出来也不该这么狼狈。

在他整理自己的时候，他的通讯器响了。队长有些暴躁的声音从通讯器另一头传来。

“你去哪了，卡洛斯？我需要你的小屁股赶紧挪过来——街道上又定位了几个幸存者，你去接他们一下。”

“好的，队长。”卡洛斯筋疲力尽地说，摇摇头强打精神。腿部的酸软还在，更让人难以忍受的是体内被凿开的快感现在开始被钝痛取代，让他勉强走几步就需要停下来喘口气。

如果这就是Omega们每月都要忍受的感觉，那他不需要再经历一次了。卡洛斯抓起RPG的扶手。如果他能回去保护伞公司总部，他有认识的医生，能够帮他动第二个手术……

走出地铁站的一刻，卡洛斯听见剧烈的爆炸声从左侧三条街处传来。他看到那个导致他发情的罪魁祸首的影子。

卡洛斯赶了过去。  
——END——

后续部分的吉尔/卡洛斯：

“像你这样美得出水的人，肯定也能找来些水浇灭火吧。”

“操你的。”

通讯仪尽头的女声好像没有很生气，这个事实让卡洛斯莫名有些开心。脱口而出的一瞬间，他才意识到这句话听起来确实过分轻浮，可是他有点控制不住自己。他有点过分兴奋，可这是因为热潮期的余韵吗？卡洛斯不认为是。他心中有个什么生物在闻到吉尔身上的青葡萄的味道后满足地呜咽起来，俯下身摇起了尾巴，拼命想要引起吉尔的注意。

从外面回来的尼古拉若有所思地打量他和他守着通讯器的样子。

”你是爱上那个女Alpha了吧。“尼古拉说。卡洛斯愣了一下，连忙否认。

”不……我还是更喜欢Beta。“卡洛斯摇摇头，”而且我不准备一直是一个Omega。“

尼古拉眯起眼睛，没有接话，他用看着一个孩子的方式打量着卡洛斯。

”你知道，那个女Alpha喜欢你信息素的味道，对吗。“

”……“

心里那个生物兴奋地抬起头，充满希望地嗅着空气。这个瞬间的雀跃控制不住，无可藏匿。其实卡洛斯自己也隐约注意到了这个事实，比如吉尔被他拉起后下意识的放松，比如他们去地铁的路上，吉尔在他身边翕动鼻子，脸上的不信任融化成了不确定的茫然。但是这意味着什么呢？对于信息素和Omega和Alpha之间的吸引一无所知的卡洛斯无法言明，只知道他应该专注自己的任务，而不是时刻关注吉尔。

他甩甩头，视线却转向地铁站的墙壁，穿透墙壁看向后燃烧的街道，和其中吉尔的身影。


End file.
